


Run To You

by hoshi_loop



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshi_loop/pseuds/hoshi_loop
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung has went against his parent's wish and ran off to an elite dance school on what he thought was a scholarship. When the scholarship falls through he is determined to do anything to stay enrolled.Jeon Wonwoo is CEO of a video game streaming service and doesn't believe in romance. When an old fling shows him a stream of a classmate that is struggling financially, Wonwoo decides to reach out to him with an offer.Can Kwon Soonyoung make it another semester and can Jeon Wonwoo finally figure out what its like to care for someone?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Run To You

Kwon Soonyoung dashes across the plush campus grass. He overslept..again. He gets to the dance studio just as his instructor walks in. His instructor glares at Soonyoung for his tardiness but Soonyoung simply smiles back.   
  
"You are going to get kicked out." His best friend Seokmin leans over and whispers. "You already annoy him as it is." Soonyoung pretends to look shocked and hurt which only sends them both into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Kwon. Pay attention." Instructor Xu sternly announces. Soonyoung rolls his eyes because for some reason only him again is getting in trouble. Soonyoung hates to admit it but he seems to act out a bit towards Instructor Xu because he can't help but be jealous of the fact that Instructor Xu is a year younger than him and is already so established that he gets to teach at an elite dance school. Soonyoung loved him at first, was so eager to show him all the different routines he had came up with but Instructor Xu quickly shot them down and told him he was too eager.   
  
After an hour and a half of exercises and routines Soonyoung wipes the sweat from his forehead. His hair already damp underneath where is headband was. Seokmin is chatting with their friend, Boo Seungkwan and the new student Lee Chan. Soonyoung walks over and they are all discussing plans for lunch, which he doesn't really care..he just needs food. On their way out the door Instructor Xu asks Soonyoung to stay back to discuss a matter. Seokmin and Seungkwan immediately "OOOOOOOOOOO" in the most annoying way causing Soonyoung to punch both of them in the arm. Seokmin pulls Seungkwan out of the room before he can kick Soonyoung.   
  
"Soonyoung, we need to talk about your scholarship." Instructor Xu sits quietly down at his desk and motions for Soonyoung to sit as well.  
  
"What..what about my scholarship?"   
  
"I'm..sorry, Soonyoung. The school had to make some cutbacks and they have had to cut off some scholarships, especially of students who are from out of state." Soonyoung barely hears him because he is already spiraling in his head. He had basically given up any relationship he had with his family to follow his dream of becoming a dancer. He was kicked out and left to figure out his life alone. The scholarship and this school was the one thing he had..and now it was being taken from him too?   
  
Instructor Xu was waiting for him to respond.   
  
"I..I need this scholarship. I can't afford this without one." Soonyoung says, voice slightly hitched. "This is all I have, Instructor Xu."   
  
"Soonyoung, the scholarship is still good for the rest of this semester. I'm sure you can think of something to help with the remaining?" he doesn't sound sure. "Maybe your family?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah maybe." Soonyoung says quietly. He excuses himself and walks out. He stops outside the door and leans against the wall, eyes blurring. What was he going to do? He couldn't ask for family. He could get a job..but what job would hire him that would be enough to pay for school?   
  
"Hyung?" Lee Chan appears before him. "I..I'm sorry. I went to get my bag I left and I heard what Instructor said..are you okay?"  
  
Soonyoung runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Embarrassed that someone he barely knew saw such a private moment. He looked over Chan and couldn't help but be irritated. Chan was a few years younger than him and new to the school. He was always in the nicest clothes and had designer shoes. He definitely came from money. Something Soonyoung could never relate to.   
  
"Listen, I might know of a way to help..but its kind of..strange?"  
  
Soonyoung laughed a bit and raised an eyebrow to Chan. "Strange?"  
  
"Yeah, strange. Its..its how I was able to come to school here. And have all the things I have."  
  
"Oh, will your family adopt me?" Soonyoung says a little more harshly than intended.   
  
"Family? What? No, I don't have a rich family. I actually have the complete opposite.." Chan says while digging through his bag. He pulls out a business card and hands it to Soonyoung.   
  
"Jeon Wonwoo?" Hoshi asks "Does he just give out money?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't just give it out.." Chan says avoiding Soonyoung's gaze and the tips of his ears start to turn pink.   
  
Soonyoung stares at the card and then Chan. Trying to think what the hell he is even talking about but then it hits him.   
  
"A SUGAR DADDY?" Soonyoung yells with almost a laugh. "Chan, what are you? Insane?"   
  
"Maybe. But I had to do what I had to do, Soonyoung. I thought if anyone you would understand. He's a nice man..a little cold but generous. If you don't want to reach out, I could reach out for you? I'm not even sure if he has the time or whatever but I could find out for you."   
  
Soonyoung laughed again and handed the card back to Chan before walking off still laughing.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Soonyoung, you knew better. This is exactly what we knew would happen if you chose dance over business. I'm sorry but you made this choice and you will either have to figure it out on your own or come back home and go to work with your father." his mother coldly responds.   
  
He doesn't even bother responding so he just hangs up. He lays in his bed with his phone on his chest trying to think of other options. He looks through the bookmarks on his computer of the different jobs around town hiring but even if he worked 4 of them there is no way he would make enough plus have time to actually attend class. Frustrated he closes out of his browser and opens up his video game. He loads it and then loads his streaming app. He occasionally got a few tips when he streamed games or sometimes his dances but he wasn't exactly a top streamer and didn't have enough fans to really make any money with it..but it was something to distract him.   
  
While streaming he notices a new member joined his stream. He welcomes them and starts chatting. Although Soonyoung had been through a lot in his life he never was shy or had any issues with being talkative to really anyone..unless it was his parents.   
  
"Hey, thanks for watching my stream!" He says while showing a finger heart to the camera and then immediately breaking out into a smile. He scoffs when he sees the person watching immediately leaves.   
  
Soonyoung spends the next 2 hours mindlessly playing his game and streaming. Getting a few tips here and there and talking with a few viewers. Once he finishes he notices an email alert and checks it to see its a bill from his school. It shows exactly how much he needs for the next semester..$22000. Soonyoung sighs and closes his computer. He reaches for his phone to text Seokmin when he sees Chan's name under Seokmin's. He hovers over the contact name and finally opens a message to him.   
  
"Chan, its Soonyoung. I can't believe I'm saying this but..okay. But no one else can know, please. Can you talk to him for me? Arrange the meeting?" He hesitates but quickly presses send before he chickens out.   
  
"Already did. Sorry. I just figured you'd change your mind. He will meet you tomorrow night. He will message you with details."   
  
Soonyoung's eyes widen and he silently curses Chan for doing this even before he asked. He liked the message and throws his phone on his bedside table. He looks over to see his roomate, Shua still hasn't came home for the night..which he is slightly thankful for. He loves Shua but he can be a little bit nosey and he couldn't imagine how he would handle Soonyoung being the ball of emotions he currently is. He slides down under the covers and reaches over to turn off his lamp. He looks up out the window and tightly closes his eyes.   
  
"Please. Just please let me be okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This first chapter is trash and I apologize but it was just kind of like..had to make this before I get really into the good parts. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
